


All That Glitters Is Gold

by MightyWolves23



Series: Cute Tricksters Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, God Fixes Everything, M/M, Mpreg, Pre Kidfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Bobby grabbed for a weapon as there was a massive surge of energy. Outside the room the bunker lights flickered and shattered. Bobby poked his head out of the room at the darkened bunker. Only the emergency lights were on.“Balls.”This is the second half of Cute Tricksters Verse. Takes place right after the second chapter of the first story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Enjoy. I don't know how many chapters this will have but it will go all the way up to when Evie is born. Enjoy. I don't own Supernatural.

“So . . . What’s the plan for stopping the apocalypse boys?” Gabriel leaned into Sam. 

“I am not missing out on her life.” Dean spoke firmly. 

“I know Dean. We missed so much.” Castiel told him. 

“Boys, focus.” Gabriel snapped his fingers but this time it did nothing. “Luci is free right now. Later we can deal with Evie and Kaycie.” 

“What happened at the hotel? You said you were on your way to dying?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel sighed. He told the story. 

“Wait? So Evie just snapped her fingers and sent him away? How? Where did she send him?” Sam gave him puppy eyes. 

“Nephilim are half angel and half human. If a human soul has that much power and then you add in angel grace, you get a child who is more powerful than their angel parent.” Gabriel explained. “Kaycie would have been as powerful as me and Evie would be as powerful as God.” 

Sam and Dean’s jaw dropped. 

“In truth, I have no clue where Evie sent him. It could be anywhere in the universe. When he gets back, he won’t be happy. We need to plan before he finds us.” Gabriel motioned towards the house. “What do you say we go inside and figure this out?” 

They were only planning for a few hours before there came a knock on the door. 

Dean opened it up. “Chuck?” He said surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

Gabriel stiffened and flew to the door. The name Evie gave him ringing in his ears. 

“Hello Dad.” Gabriel spoke, shocking everyone. He leaned against the door. “What’s been happening?”  
________________________

STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN  
________________________

“Wait? Dad? This is Chuck, a prophet.” Dean told the angel. 

“No, Dean. Gabriel’s right. Please, call me Chuck.” Chuck shifted on the porch. “Can I come in?” 

Dean stepped aside and let Chuck in the house. 

“You’re God?” Dean asked angrily. “Where have you been this whole time?” 

“Yes. I come from Evelyn and Kaycie’s timeline. I came to set somethings right. What those girls did, telling you the future was wrong. I needed to erase your minds and . . .” 

“Stop right there.” Dean snapped. “You can’t take our memories of the girls.” 

“Let me finish.” Chuck pleaded. “I came with my sister to set things right. She agreed to take her darkness from Lucifer and I will set things right in heaven. Evelyn made a deal with me.” 

Gabriel’s look darkened. “What kind of deal?” 

“Time wasn’t happy with what they did. Amara offered Kaycie the same deal I offered Evie.” Chuck sat down on Bobby’s couch. “We gave them two choices. One, was to put them back in the other world and erase your memories of them. I would put a block on their powers. Option two was I can fix everything but they had to be back into babies. I would erase their memories and let them grow up again. They chose option two.” 

“Well, where are they?” Sam demanded. 

“It was difficult though. I can’t put them here because they don’t exist yet. As soon as they exist I can put their consciousness in their vessels and make it so they don’t remember you sending them away.” Chuck explained. 

Castiel frowned. “What happened to other you?” 

“Ah, Castiel. I never got to thank you for trying to protect me when Raphael showed up.” Chuck looked at Castiel. “Here’s my thanks.” 

Castiel felt as his grace was restored. “Thanks, Father. You never answered my question.” 

“We merged almost? I don’t know. He’s me and I’m him.” Chuck told them. Chuck stood up. “Don’t make any plans. Just focus on your relationships. I will deal with heaven and Lucifer.” Chuck moved for the door and paused. Without turning back around to face the group he spoke. “I am approving of these kids. I won’t let heaven kill my grandkids.” Chuck disappeared from the room. 

Sam flushed. “God will be my kids Grandpa.” 

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Hey Sam, wanna get started?” 

Sam shoved him away. “No.” Sam sniffed deeply. “Do you smell that?” 

Dean and Bobby flinched towards their weapons. 

“Smell what?” Dean asked. 

“It smells sweet yet salty and slightly minty.” Sam followed his nose and blushed when he noticed it came from Gabriel. “It’s you.” 

“Guilty.” Gabriel frowned. “You shouldn’t be able to smell that.” 

“Smell what? What is it?” Sam looked at Gabriel. 

“Nothing. I have things to see to. Check ya later.” Gabriel flew off, leaving behind the scent Sam smelled behind him. 

“Okay, weirdo.” Dean looked around. “So, do we just let God fix this or do we need a plan of our own?”

“Maybe we should make a backup plan.” Sam sat down with Bobby, Castiel and Dean as they began tossing ideas back and forth. 

**!**!**!**

Chuck appeared in heaven, causing a huge stir. Amara was by his side. 

“How long do we have to be here?” Amara asked. 

“Just until I set things right.” Chuck looked up as Michael approached. 

“Father.” Michael swept into a bow. “Where were you? I am fulfilling your last orders.” 

“Michael. Stand up. We need to talk.” Chuck snapped his fingers and a comfortable couch appeared in the white room they were in. 

Chuck sat down with Amara. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He explained everything. How this was a test of free will. That he was going to be away for awhile but they could still get in contact with him if it was really important. He told him about what happened to Lucifer and that Amara was going to fix it. He told him about the Winchester nephilims and that they were to be protected. 

Michael sat back processing it all. “I see. Where do you want me to start?” 

“We need to find Lucifer. Gabriel’s daughter sent him somewhere.” Chuck leaned back. “I’m sorry for leaving, but you needed to stand on your own. Make your own decisions. I am leaving you in charge of heaven. Lucifer will be in charge of heaven and hell relations. Gabriel will be back as the messenger. Raphael will be the healer.” 

Michael looked upset. “Gabriel is dead.” 

“No. He’s alive. He left like I did.” Chuck stretched his shoulders. “Granted, I didn’t fake my death.” 

Michael paced. “I need a vessel. I need to see my brother.” 

Chuck snapped his fingers and a body appeared on the floor. “I know it’s not the best but it will do.” 

The body had dark hair and blue eyes. It looked like a young John Winchester with slight differences. 

“You’ll find Gabriel with the Winchesters. We have to go fix your other brother. We will talk more when you get back.” Chuck left the room with Amara while Michael left for earth. 

**!**!**!**

Sam was out getting some take out when Gabriel popped up. 

“I prefer that.” Gabriel pointed at the chocolate silk pie. “Reminds me of Evie.” 

Sam jumped. “Did you just fly in here?” 

“No. I flew outside and walked in.” Gabriel told him. Gabriel winced and lifted his head up to the sky. “Dad, what did you do? Hurry up Sam, we got incoming.” 

Sam quickly paid for the food and made a quick walk to the junker car that he took from Bobby’s. “Who’s coming?” 

“Michael. Seems Dad gave him a vessel and let him know I’m not dead.” Gabriel got in the car with Sam. 

“Then go. Lead him away.” Sam frantically dug in his bag for a weapon. 

“Can’t. It’s not me he’s honing in on.” Gabriel leaned back in the seat. “You might want to get somewhere secluded.” 

Sam drove for a bit before parking by the side of the road next to a field. The impala pulled up next to his car. 

“Sam!” Dean called. Dean stood protectively between Cas and Sam. 

A figure appeared out in the middle of the field. 

Sam squinted. “Hold on is that?” 

“It looks like Dad?” Dean clenched his gun tighter. “Can’t be.” 

“That’s Michael. Looks like Dad gave him a vessel.” Gabriel spoke up. 

Michael paused a few feet away from them. “I only wish to speak with my brother.” 

“Yeah, which one?” Dean moved a bit in front of Cas. 

Michael looked over at Gabriel. “My brother I had thought dead for millennia. The one I had taken care of since he was a fledgling. The one I had missed.” 

Gabriel stepped forward. “Are you going to fight Lucifer?” 

“No. I never wanted to in the first place.” Michael looked over at the Winchesters. “Father told me of your children. I would love to meet them someday.” 

“Yeah. Not gonna happen.” Dean snapped. 

“Let’s go to my place. We can talk there.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two archangels disappeared. 

“What?” Sam spun around. “Where did they go?” 

“One of Gabriel’s houses.” Castiel moved back towards the impala. “I believe they have some things to work out.” 

“Houses? Plural?” Sam followed the seraph. 

“Gabriel has several places. I have seen three of them. One in Chicago, one in London and one in New York City.” Castiel tilted his head. “He kept saying something about candy when we were in Chicago.” 

“Chicago is the candy capital of the world.” Sam chuckled. “Figures he’d have a place there.” 

The Winchesters got in the cars and drove off. Sam smelled a lingering scent and it hit him. “Peppermint saltwater taffy.” He murmured. That’s what the scent reminded him of. He had a sudden craving for the sweet. 

**!**!**!**

 

Chuck tried very hard to hold back his laughter. He really did. They found Lucifer in a pocket dimension that Evie must have made. A song about gummy bears was blasting loudly while gummy bears the height of his knee were dancing around. There was several remains of smited gummy bears on the floor. His son was curled up in the corner holding his hands over his ears. 

Evie really was her father’s daughter. 

As soon as Lucifer spotted him, he ran over. “Make it stop Dad.” 

Chuck hid his chuckle and snapped his fingers bringing them both to heaven and making the pocket dimension collapse. 

Lucifer spun in place. “Thank you.” 

Chuck sat down on the couch. “I owe you an apology. When we locked the Darkness away she twisted the key to her cage. It in turn corrupted you. In my pain at locking away my sister I casted you out and for that, I’m sorry. Amara is here to take back what she did.” 

Lucifer stood frozen. “What?” 

Amara stepped into the room. “This may hurt a bit.” 

After, Lucifer was on the floor. “Wow. Hi, Dad.” He sat up. 

“Oh. I almost forgot.” Chuck disappeared and reappeared with a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. “Jack. You told me you wanted a second chance. Well, this is your second chance. You are ten years in the past. This is an alternate reality. A deviance in the timeline of the Winchesters. You can live here if you like.” Chuck explained to Jack. “Yes, Kaycie and Evie will still be born and everything will be the same but different. Any questions?” 

“Yes. Who is that?” Jack pointed at Lucifer on the floor. 

“I can ask the same thing buddy.” Lucifer stood up. 

“Jack? Meet Lucifer.” Chuck introduced. “Lucifer, meet your son from a different timeline. Jack Kline.” 

Jack stared at him with a head tilt. “You are different. I will give you a second chance to show me who you are. Where is Castiel?” 

“With the Winchesters and Gabriel.” Chuck told him. 

“Where is Gabriel? I need to talk to him.” Lucifer stepped forward. 

“He’s talking with Michael right now in Chicago, Illinois.” Chuck lifted his hand and tapped Lucifer on the head. “I repaired your vessel and put the poor man’s soul in his heaven. The body is yours and will last a whole lot longer.” 

Lucifer stood up. “I’m going to see him.” 

“Go ahead. Just know we need to have a family meeting when you guys get back.” Chuck let his laughter go as soon as Lucifer left. He might be traumatized and never want to see a gummy bear ever again. Chuck turned to Jack. “We need to talk for a bit before you can go see Castiel and the Winchester Brothers.”

**!**!**!**

Gabriel landed in his Chicago apartment. He was quickly followed by Michael. 

“Talk.” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I want to apologize for running you out of your home.” Michael bowed his head. “I now know what happened with Lucifer and what heaven has turned into. I want my little brother back.” 

Gabriel thought it over as he got some twizzlers from his kitchen. He bit off the end of one and turned to face his brother. He never got the chance to speak before his other brother landed in his living room. 

“Gabriel?” Lucifer looked at him. “I’m so sorry for trying to kill you. The mark and everything. I wasn’t me.” 

“Apology accepted.” Gabriel finished his twizzlers and snapped up some gummy bears. 

Lucifer got a look of horror on his face. “Get those away from me!” He snapped his fingers and the gummy bears went up in flames. 

Gabriel looked curiously at him. “What did Evie do to you?” 

“Let’s just say it involved gummy bears and an awful song and leave it at that.” Lucifer shuddered. 

Gabriel laughed brightly. “Oh she is good. My daughter definitely.” 

“Why did she come here?” Michael tilted his head at Gabriel. 

“To change things.” Gabriel explained all the future stuff the girls told him. “See, if Dad never came back and fixed all this there would only be nine seraphs left. I would be dead and heaven would be shutting down. Lucifer would be the last archangel standing.” 

“Yikes.” Lucifer leaned against the wall. “Hey, Dad wants a family meeting.” 

Gabriel sighed. “Fine. I’ll go to heaven.” 

The three archangels spread their wings and flew to their home. 

**!**!**!**

“You can’t be serious.” Gabriel stood up. “I know how to do my job! I don’t need training.” 

“Gabriel, you left heaven a long time ago. Things are different now.” Chuck explained. “You have a few garrisons under you that will help you with your job.” 

“But one earth year?” Gabriel sat back down. “Please tell me I can have breaks.” 

“Yes Gabriel, you can have breaks to see Sam Winchester.” Chuck stood up. “Now that everything is sorted, I am leaving with Amara for some family bonding time. You can contact me if it’s a world ending emergency that the Winchesters can’t handle. 

“Michael will be in charge of heaven. Lucifer will be in charge of heaven and hell. Raphael will be in charge of the healers and Gabriel will be in charge of the messengers.” Chuck moved over to the door where Amara was standing. “Oh and Gabriel? One of the side effects from Kaycie and Evie's deal is they might grow up at a human rate. But they will be around for years to come. I'm sorry but that was the way it would be. See you later.” Chuck and Amara left their vessels and floated up in a spiral of dark and light. 

The four brothers stood and stared at each other. 

“What do we do now?” Raphael asked. 

“I am going to earth to let the Winchester’s know what’s going on.” Gabriel spoke up, daring someone to tell him no. 

“I guess I have to go to Hell and fix things there.” Lucifer shrugged. 

“Oh, promote Crowley to be your second and rule Hell while you stay here. Visit Hell every four earth months and have Crowley consult you on the big things.” Gabriel suggested. 

“Crowley? The king of the crossroads?” Lucifer looked doubtful. 

“He’s a businessman. Granted a slimy one but he can get the job done.” Gabriel explained. 

“You also might want to take out your princes of Hell and your Hell Knights. They might start a riot when they find out that you are on Heaven’s side.” Michael cautioned. 

“What exactly is going on?” Raphael demanded. 

Gabriel sighed and told the story again. “So, I’m gonna see you guys later. I’ll be back and reporting for duty in the morning.” Gabriel didn’t wait for a response. He flapped his wings and flew to earth. 

**!**!**!**

Gabriel appeared to three guns and an angel blade pointed at him. “Whoa! Guys! It's just me!” 

“Where were you? It's been two days since we last saw you.” Dean told him. 

“Heaven. Dad called a family meeting with his oldest sons.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Anyway I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?”

The whole room grew tense when he said those words. 

“Give us the bad news.” Bobby ordered. 

“I am going to be mainly in heaven for about an earth year. Training. Dad said it had been a while since I last did my job and things are different. I won't be able to see you Sam except for brief visits at certain times. That's the good news. I will get to see you. We can have that date you wanted.” Gabriel rocked back on his heels. “I have until morning to stay so what are we doing?” 

“We’re trying to find a way into this bunker that the girls told us about.” Sam admitted. 

“All we have to go on is what Kaycie told me. A key is left with a Men of Letters that survived the attack in the 1950’s. She said he was using the name of a World War One vet.” Dean spoke up. 

Gabriel closed his eyes and reached out with his grace. “Got him. Be right back.” Gabriel flew off. 

Sam looked over at Cas. “He really is powerful.” 

“He is one of the most powerful beings in this universe. He is in the top six most powerful beings. Human souls are powerhouses on their own. One touch from a human soul can either power up an angel temporarily or it can level half a state. Now, imagine that much power being fed with angel grace. More importantly, archangel grace. You have both sources feeding off of each other causing unimaginable power. I should have seen through Evelyn’s ploy. A simple hop through realities and time would not have that big of an effect on her. In fact Kaycie could have done it easily if she had wings.” Castiel mused. 

The Winchesters and Bobby had their jaws dropped in shock. 

“So you mean that our kids are powerful?” Sam tried to grasp the concept. 

“Our kids drop Gabriel on the most powerful list. The top ten would be Jack at number one, Evelyn at number two, God at number three, The Darkness at number four, Kaycie at number five, Michael at number six, Lucifer at number seven, Raphael at number eight and Gabriel at number nine. Any other kids we have would keep bumping him down the list.” Cas explained. 

“Don’t rub it in Cassie.” Gabriel popped back in. “Here.” He showed off a small box. “This is the key to the bunker.” 

“A box?” Sam frowned. 

“No Moose.” Gabriel opened the box. “A key.” 

“Who’s up for a car trip to Lebanon Kansas?” Dean asked. 

 

**!**!**!**

Five hours later . . . 

“Wow.” Sam breathed. “The books alone are amazing.” Sam spun around taking in the bunker. 

Gabriel leaned against the wall. “I have more rare books and scrolls if you want to add them to the collection. They’re just gathering dust in a room in one of my houses. In fact,” Gabriel snapped and a door shimmered into existence on the far wall. “There. That door connects to my library. Call it a gift.” 

Sam moved to the door. 

“Whoa, hold on there. Shouldn’t we check out the rest of this place before getting lost in books?” Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Sam followed Bobby and Dean around the bunker. After seeing all the rooms, the boys decided to have rooms far apart but share the main rooms. Sam choose room 32 while Dean chose room 11. Cas was going to choose room 15, the room next to Dean but Dean pulled him into his room. 

“We’re gonna talk and unpack a bit.” Dean said before shutting the door. 

Sam shared a look with Bobby and Gabriel. “Yeah. Talk.” Sam snorted. 

“Let’s check out this library.” Bobby spoke. Bobby and Sam moved back to the main room. 

“Hey Sam?” Gabriel poked his head in the room he had linked up. “If you guys plan on eating a grocery run is needed. All you have in here is a few cans of stuff.” 

Sam looked up from his book. “Okay. I’ll go if you want to come with me. We can even stop and eat out the two of us before we come back.” 

“Sam Winchester? Are you asking me on a date?” Gabriel gasped. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Do you want to go or not?” 

“Of course Sam. Did you know this place has a garage full of cars? Let me show you.” Gabriel led the way. “Do you want to place a bet on when Dean finds it?” 

Bobby sighed and looked at the books and scrolls surrounding him. He was happy enough but all this made him wish for Karen to be alive. 

Bobby grabbed for a weapon as there was a massive surge of energy. Outside the room the bunker lights flickered and shattered. Bobby poked his head out of the room at the darkened bunker. Only the emergency lights were on. 

“Balls.”


	2. Dates and Fun

The scene that Gabriel and Sam walked in on after their date shocked them into silence. 

Cas stood growling fiercely at Bobby with Dean tucked behind him in a corner. Gabriel could see Cas’ wings were on either side of Dean, keeping him behind the angel. 

Gabriel froze on the stairs. Cas’ attention snapped to Gabriel and a loud furious growl echoed in the bunker. 

“Cas?” Sam stepped closer and Castiel bared his teeth. 

“Sam! Stop!” Gabriel called warningly. “Step back! Get behind me! Castiel!” Gabriel snapped. Castiel looked over at Gabriel. “Come on, little bro. You know us. We’re not going to hurt him. Calm down.” Gabriel lowered his hands and nudged Sam to do the same. He looked over at Bobby, who lowered his gun. “Cassie, come back. We’re not going to harm him. We’re flock. Family.” 

Castiel blinked. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Cas apologized to Bobby. 

Gabriel snapped up a sucker and twirled it around his fingers. “I know. Congrats. You’re gonna be parents.” 

Dean and Cas froze. 

 

“What did you say?” Dean asked shocked.

“What I said not clear enough? Should I break out the ‘be ye not afraid’ gig?” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You are carrying Kaycie right now.” Gabriel pointed to Dean. “Right there. Congratulations.” 

“Why was Feathers acting like that?” Bobby was curious. 

“Angels are very protective over our mates. Especially when they are expecting. So, Dean? It’s best to let Cas do his thing. Go along with it. Unless you like being ravaged by an angel.” Gabriel smirked. “Speaking of which, hey, Moose?” 

“No.” Sam spoke flatly. “You have to be in heaven and I will need you to help me when we do have her.” 

“Raspberries.” Gabriel huffed. “I have to go. When Cassie acts like that again, remind him you’re family.” Gabriel pulled Sam down for a quick kiss. What only Cas and Dean saw, was Gabriel rubbing his wings all over the hunter. “See you later.” 

“Come on Dude. Don’t do that.” Dean complained.

“It’s just kissing, Dean.” Sam pulled back from Gabriel. 

“You don’t see or feel that?” Dean demanded. “He just rubbed his wings down your whole body.” 

Gabriel smirked. “What can I say? I’m a possessive angel.” Gabriel flapped his wings and flew off. 

Sam looked over at Cas and Dean. “Well, I guess I’m gonna be an uncle sooner than I thought.” 

“How does this work? The timeline stuff. I thought she had to be born much later.” Dean moved from behind Cas. 

“That timeline doesn’t exist anymore. The second that Evelyn and Kaycie left, the timeline broke off and became this.” Cas explained. 

Sam nodded. “I bought groceries. They are out in the car in the garage.” 

Everyone moved out to the car to get the food. Cas hovered over Dean. 

“I think Dean should carry this.” Cas handed a bag of bread to Dean. “We will get the rest.” 

“Come on, Cas. I can carry more.” Dean protested. 

Cas grabbed the rest of the bags and led the way into the bunker not speaking at all to Dean. 

“Dean, remember what Gabriel said. Just go along with it.” Sam urged. 

“I tell you what, if he's like this the whole time I don't know how I'll handle it.” Dean grumbled. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “How bad could it be?” 

**!**!**!**

“How bad can it be?” Dean mocked. “You just had to ask that.” 

Sam was trying to calm down an irate Cas while Dean was blocked behind the angel. Bobby was, again, the source of Cas’ protectiveness. 

“I’m gonna head out. This is amazing boys.” Bobby picked up his bags and left the bunker as an honest to Chuck growl escaped Cas’ throat. 

Cas quieted down as soon as Bobby shut the door behind him. Cas turned around and began rubbing his jaw along Dean’s and purring. 

“What the heck? Cas?” Dean complained. 

“Hold still.” Cas ordered. 

Sam backed out of the room. “I’m just gonna-” Sam pointed with his thumb behind him. “Yeah.” 

“Sam? Don’t leave- Dude, stop!” Dean broke off mid plea to yell at Cas. 

“Hold still Dean.” Cas growled. “You don’t smell right.” 

Sam held back a laugh at that. He went into his room. It had been a week since Gabriel had left and Sam was getting bored. Dean was confined to the bunker for nine months. So no hunting. 

Sam sat on the edge of his bed. “Hey Gabriel. “ Sam prayed. “Bobby left today. I guess he got tired of Cas’ outbursts.” Sam laughed a little. “Cas is rubbing his scent all along Dean. Something about not smelling right. I left.” Sam paused. “I miss you. I wish we could go on another date.” 

A flutter of wings was heard and a slightly feral Gabriel appeared. “Hey Sam.” 

Sam jumped. “Gabriel.” 

“Hold still.” Gabriel commanded. 

Sam shivered. 

Gabriel stepped closer. He leaned in a took a deep sniff of Sam’s neck. 

“Dude, did you just smell me?” Sam leaned back. 

“Hold still.” Gabriel snarled. 

Sam froze. 

Gabriel climbed into Sam’s lap. He rubbed his jaw along Sam’s. He smelled him again and sagged against Sam. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “Hey, you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Gabriel mumbled against Sam’s shirt. 

“Why are you here so soon? It’s only been a week.” Sam rubbed a hand along Gabriel’s back. 

Gabriel shuddered. “Careful Sam. Don’t start something you won’t finish.” 

Sam’s hands froze. “Wings?” 

“Wings.” Gabriel rubbed his face against Sam and breathed deep. 

“You never answered my question.” Sam laid back, pulling Gabriel with him. 

“Michael told me to.” Gabriel stuck his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. 

“Why did Michael tell you to come see me?” Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s lower back. 

Gabriel sat up with a huff. “Is that rhetorical?” Gabriel studied him. Gabriel sighed at the look on Sam’s face. “You’re praying to me every day. It’s making me anxious. My grace has chosen you as my mate. We haven’t completed the bond yet. My grace is aching to complete it.” 

“How do we complete it?” Sam put pressure on his back. 

Gabriel gave a full body shudder. He looked at Sam with glowing eyes. “How do you think Mate?” He crooned. 

Sam stilled. “Gabriel?” 

Gabriel shook his head. “Sorry.” The glow faded. 

“I can stop praying.” Sam offered. 

“Don’t you dare!” Gabriel growled. “Don’t you dare stop. I’ll deal.” 

Gabriel growl became a purr as Sam ran his fingers through his hair. Gabriel dropped his head to Sam’s chest and pushed his skull further into Sam’s touch.

They laid like that for an hour until Dean barged into the room in a hurry. 

“You gotta help me.” Dean pleaded with his brother. “He won’t stop rubbing his wings all over me.”

Sam sat up with Gabriel. “I can’t do anything about that.” 

Gabriel snickered. “What have you been doing Deano?” 

“I have been taking showers.” Dean admitted. “I don’t like the oily feel on me.” 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped before he busted into laughter. “Oh my Dad. Humans, you gotta love them.” 

“Why is he doing that?” Dean demanded. “He keeps saying I don’t smell right.” 

“Scents are very important to angels. It lets other angels know if someone is taken. It also reassured the angel that their mate is okay. Cassie is rubbing his wing oil on you. It’s to mark that you are taken and knocked up. Cassie is just a little possessive.” Gabriel shrugged. “Heck I am too.” 

“Is that why it smells like a candy store in here?” Dean waved a hand in front of his face. 

Gabriel’s grin became devious. “Of course. Sam needed to smell like me too.” 

Sam blushed. “Gabriel.” 

Gabriel threw a wink at Sam. “Don’t worry Sam. I’ll probably do it every time I come over in the next year.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as a knock came at the door. 

“Dean. Let me in.” Castiel ordered. 

Dean shot a look over at Gabriel and Sam. He opened the door. When the smells hit him, Cas shoved his way in and stood in front of Dean. He relaxed when he saw Gabriel. 

“Hello Gabriel.” Castiel nodded at him. 

“Hey little bro.” Gabriel launched into a flurry of words in Enochian. 

Castiel blushed and responded back. 

Gabriel laughed. He said a quick sentence then kissed Sam. “Bye Sam.” He flapped his wings and flew off. 

“What did he say?” Dean demanded. 

“Nothing.” Castiel blushed. 

Dean gave a look at Cas. 

“Something along the lines of ‘mark him so much that even when he showers it off he still smells like you.’ I told him to stop giving advice and that humans are different than us. He told me to suck it up and do it. In a rough translation.” Castiel wouldn’t meet either brother’s eyes. 

“Is there any other way to mark me other than your wing oil?” Dean asked. 

Castiel froze. He lifted his head and blazing blue eyes met Dean’s. “Of course.” Castiel rumbled. “Come here Dean. Let me show you.” Cas led Dean from the room. 

Sam wrinkled his nose. He could guess what Cas was planning. When loud moans started up Sam jumped to his feet. He grabbed Dean’s car keys and left the bunker. He decided to head into town and see what it was like. 

**!**!**!**

 

Sam rolled to a stop in front of a candy store. A sign in the window said help wanted. Sam got out and walked in. He browsed the aisles until he came across the one item that sealed the deal for him working here. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” A curvy woman came up to him. 

“Yeah, I’m here about the job. I don’t have any references. I was kind of a drifter before I moved to town. I can help out. I don’t know much about candy but I’m a quick study.” Sam told the woman. 

The woman studied him. “I can give you a probation period. Don’t like drifters that much but we’ll see about you. You can start on Monday. I’m Maycie. I’m your boss.” 

“Thanks so much.” Sam smiled, showing his dimples. 

The woman softened. “You’re welcome. Can I get you anything?” 

“Yeah, a half pound of some peppermint saltwater taffy.” Sam paid for his bag and left the store. 

“Hey, I didn’t get your name.” Maycie called. 

“Sam. Sam Marshall.” Sam was almost out the door when Maycie came up and placed her hand on his arm. “Thanks Sam, I was about to lose hope. Not many people want to work in a candy store.” 

“You’re welcome Maycie.” Sam left the store we drove around town for a bit before heading back to the bunker. He hoped to Chuck that Cas and Dean were done. 

He cautiously entered the bunker only to be met by a furious snarl. Sam stepped back as an angry archangel came at him. 

“Who is she?” He growled. 

“Uh . . . who’s who?” Sam was confused. 

“The woman whose scent is all over you.” Gabriel made an angry noise in the back of his throat. “You’re mine. She can’t have you.” Gabriel marched closer and sniffed deeply. He immediately brought his wings around and coated Sam in his scent. 

“Gabriel? Gabriel, stop!” Sam tried to move away. 

Gabriel wouldn’t let him go. 

“It’s my new boss!” Sam yelled over his angry noises. “I got a job.” 

Gabriel froze. “What?” 

“I got a job. The scent I’m guessing you smell is Maycie. She’s in her fifties and is already married. I saw her wedding band. She touched my arm in thanks because no one wants to work at her store and she was losing hope.” Sam explained. “She’s taken.” 

Gabriel snapped out of it. “I’m sorry Sam.” Gabriel rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. 

Sam stared at him evenly. “You’re forgiven. What are you doing here? I thought you had to go back.” 

“I have the day off. I left to go set up something for us. Care to join me?” Gabriel held out his hand. 

Sam took it, hesitantly. 

Gabriel beamed and they flew off to a clearing in the woods with a waterfall dropping from above. 

“Where are we?” Sam looked around. 

“Montana. This is a piece of nature that I have warded to become unnoticed by humans. It’s where I go to clean my wings. I brought Evie here when she faked her injury. She is devious.” Gabriel turned to face Sam. “Enough about her. This is for you and me. Have a seat.” 

Gabriel waved his hand and a blanket appeared on the green grass. A picnic basket sat in the middle of the blanket. Sam sat on the edge of the red piece of fabric. Gabriel plopped down on the other edge. He squirmed a bit before stilling. 

Sam tipped his head back to the sun. The sound of rushing water filled his ears. “This is beautiful.” 

“Yeah. I come out here to take care of my wings.” Gabriel stared at Sam. 

Sam’s stomach growled. “Sorry.” A blush came over his cheeks. 

“Help yourself.” Gabriel motioned to the basket. 

Sam reached in and closed his fingers around a metal bowl. “What?” He pulled it out to reveal a salad. “Did you make this?” The bowl contained lettuce, nuts and fruit with a few veggies throughout. 

Gabriel shrugged. “Snapped it up, made it, same difference.” 

“Thanks Gabriel.” Sam smiled. He grabbed a fork and began eating. 

**!**!**!**

 

“You'd think you would love parades. All that candy.” Sam was now laying on his back beside Gabriel as they watched the sun set. 

“Nah. They throw the candy on the ground. Now back in the day parades were for warriors that were successful in battle. Those were parades.” Gabriel sighed. 

Sam shivered. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to that cellar you call a home.” Gabriel stood up and rolled his shoulders. 

“I can’t wait until I can see your wings. I bet they are amazing.” Sam got to his feet and missed the expression that crossed Gabriel’s face. 

“There’s nothing special about them.” Gabriel shrugged. “I got to get back soon.” Gabriel looked up at the sky. 

Sam stepped closer. “Gabriel? They are amazing.” 

“But you haven’t seen them.” Gabriel protested. 

“They’re amazing because they are yours.” Sam admitted. 

“You sap.” Gabriel rolled his eyes but Sam could see he was touched. Gabriel set a hand on his shoulder and flew them back to the bunker. “Whew.” Gabriel waved a hand in front of his nose. “That smell is too strong.” 

“What smell?” Sam asked. 

“Cassie and Dean took advantage of the quiet.” Gabriel spoke as the sky rumbled. “Gotta go Moose.” Gabriel pulled Sam down into a kiss. He rubbed his wings extra all over his hunter. 

Sam pulled back for a breath. “See you later Gabriel.” 

“Bye Sam.” Gabriel flew out of the bunker. 

“Have fun at training.” Sam muttered a prayer. He hoped Gabriel could come back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sighed at the mess his brother made. It had been four months since they found the bunker. Dean was getting cravings. Sam had thought since it was a soul/grace thing it would be different but nope. Dean wanted cherry pie and milk. Not just any milk. Chocolate milk. Sam dreaded a tiny bit when he and Gabriel would bond because Evie had a sweet tooth. 

Jack had moved in with them three months ago. He claimed a room in between Dean’s and his. He spent most of his days wandering around the bunker with sad looks on his face. 

Sam had asked him a few questions about where he had come from. Jack had given him vague answers and brushed him off. The kid couldn’t have been more than twenty years old and he already looked like a battle hardened soldier. 

Sam rinsed Dean’s plate and placed it in the sink. Dean was currently out back of the bunker with Cas. 

Gabriel has only showed up three more times since the first time. Sam missed him.

Jack entered the kitchen and rummaged in the cupboards. “Do you have any candy bars?” 

“Jack?” Sam leaned his hip against the counter. “How old are you?” 

“I have been alive for seven years.” Jack answered. 

Sam almost tripped. “What?” 

Jack sighed. “I was born during a time of war. Angels were dying and they wanted to kill me before I was born. My mother… she didn’t want me to die. I forced myself to grow up. This world didn’t need a helpless baby. They needed a grown helper. Cas… my Castiel… he died when I was born. My birth father had killed him. Dean blamed me. He hated me and you only used me to get someone close to you back. Those first days for me was terrible and frightening. It didn’t help that in the space of a month from being born, I had killed someone and had gotten trapped in a war zone.” 

Jack looked upset. “I have killed hundreds of angels and other things. I led people to their deaths. It was a terrible life so I begged my grandfather for a second chance. A chance to make sure that never happened. I… I tried to end it all. I was barely a year old and I had caused so much heartbreak and destruction. Grandfather saved me and brought me here.” 

Jack looked up with tears in his eyes. “The only good thing I had was Kaycie. She tried to help but she was just a kid when she vanished from our lives. I never got to see her again.” Jack sniffed deeply trying to compose himself. “I have nightmares and I never want to go down that path again. In some ways I’m glad that, that timeline is gone. In others, I am sad. This Castiel and Dean see me as a stranger. You see me as a stranger.” 

Sam wrapped his arms around the nephilim. “I’m so sorry Jack. I have made some mistakes as well. I hope this is the second chance you deserve.” 

Jack pulled away. “Thanks Sam. Do we have any candy bars with nougat?” 

“Yeah. I think Gabriel left some behind. I’ll be right back.” Sam hurried down the hall and grabbed the chocolate bars from Gabriel’s stash in the dresser drawer. He went back in the kitchen and handed the candy to Jack. “Would you like to watch a movie with me? We converted one of the rooms into a living room.” 

“As long as it is not one of your documentaries.” Jack took a bite from one of the bars. 

“I’ll let you pick.” Sam promised. “I think Dean bought Netflix.” 

Jack grinned and ran down the hall. 

Sam brushed back some hair from his face. The poor kid. Jack was a kid. Sam wanted to do something for him. 

^^*^^*^^*^^

The next morning Sam was scrolling through the news on the internet. He came across something that made him smile. 

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam prayed. “I was wondering if you were free today. There is this fair a few towns over and I thought it would be a good thing to take Jack to.” 

A flutter of wings came a second later and a body was clinging to his back. 

“Hey Sam.” Gabriel chirped in his ear. “I’m all yours for the day.” 

“Give me a half an hour to get ready.” Sam stood up but Gabriel didn’t let go of him. Sam had an archangel clinging to his back like a monkey. Sam laughed. “Are you the angel on my shoulder? Where’s the devil?” 

Three more sets of wings fluttered and Sam froze. 

“Yeah, about that…” Gabriel grinned. “We’re having a family day! Call Cassie and Deano, because all of us are going.” 

Sam turned around and forcefully smiled at the three other archangels standing there. Sam stared Gabriel down. Gabriel stared back a note of pleading in his gaze. Sam sighed. 

“One problem. Dean, can’t be seen in public because of-” Sam began. 

“Not to worry. Raphael can put a glamor on him. No one will know.” Gabriel got off his back but was still standing close to Sam. 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t touch my laptop.” Sam pointed a finger at Gabriel. “I know you. You are worse than Dean with your pranks.” 

Gabriel smiled brightly. “Aw Sam. That’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. He left room in search of the rest of his family. 

“What is a fair?” A deep voice asked. 

Sam heard Gabriel gasp. “Only the best thing the humans ever did.” 

Gabriel’s voice faded the further away Sam got. 

“Dean? Cas?” Sam knocked on their door. 

“Come in Sammy.” Dean called. 

Sam opened the door and his jaw dropped. A circle of feathers covered the mattress on the floor. There was no bed frame. The feathers were a deep black. Sharp looking feathers weaved around the outside and soft looking downy feathers lined the inside. 

“Did you need something Sam?” Cas’ voice sounded tense. 

“Yeah.” Sam closed his mouth. “Uh… Gabriel is here and has extended the invitation to a fair a few towns over. I’m going to ask Jack if he wants to come. Gabriel brought his brothers and wanted a family day.” 

Dean shared a look with Cas. “We’re going to have to pass. I think being around a lot of people would be too much. Have fun though. Bring me back some corn dogs. I think three will do it.” 

Sam nodded. “Have fun you two. Stay out of my room.” Sam backed out of the room and shut the door. 

Sam headed for Jack’s room. “Jack?” Sam knocked on the doorframe. 

“Yes, Sam?” Jack came out of the room and into the hall. 

“I found an ad for a fair a few towns over. Gabriel and his brothers are coming with me. Would you like to go?” Sam swept his hair behind his ear. 

“A fair?” Jack lit up. “Give me five minutes.” 

Sam smiled at Jack’s excitement and went back into the main room. He froze at what he saw. His laptop had somehow crashed to the floor and the screen was cracked. 

“Gabriel.” Sam spoke slowly. “You have one minute to tell me what happened before you get me a new laptop.” 

“What makes you think it was me?” Gabriel was offended. 

“Thirty seconds.” Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. 

“Fine.” Gabriel sighed. “I was trying to show them pictures of a fair but it fell on the floor when I bumped into the table.” 

“Fix it. You don’t mess with my laptop and the impala and we leave your candy alone. That was the deal.” Sam breathed deeply through his nose. 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped open. “You gave my candy to Jack. That’s not leaving it alone.” 

“It’s Jack. You really want to deny him candy.” Sam shrugged. He turned to study the other archangels. 

Lucifer looked happier and not evil. He was grinning. Raphael must have been the african american man. He was as tall as Sam with a shaved head. Michael was in a vessel that looked similar to their father. The young version. There were two differences. Michael had freckles across his nose and cheeks. His eyes were more of a blue green. Like a mix between Dean and Sam’s eyes. 

“Rules if we are going out. One, no killing humans or kids. Two, no pranks.” Sam shot a look at Gabriel. “I mean it. Only if they are being jerks then you can prank them. Three, have fun I guess.” 

Jack entered the room. He had a sweater on over his T-shirt. “I’m ready. How are we going?” 

“Like this.” Gabriel reached out and grabbed Sam. They flew off and landed behind a tent. 

“Gabriel!” Sam yelped. Sam looked around. They were definitely not in Kansas. Mountains rose up in the distance. Well, one mountain. “Where are we?” 

“Welcome to Washington, Moose.” Gabriel spread his hands wide. “The best fair I have ever been to. Where do we want to start first? Animals? Rides? Food? Games?” 

“What’s closest?” Sam asked. 

“Oooh! I want to go on the rides.” Jack beamed. He pointed at the rollercoaster. “I want to go on that.” 

“How about we see the animals?” Michael suggested. 

“I vote for food.” Gabriel was drooling. “I have not had human made sugar in months.” 

Sam snorted. “Nice. How about we get the sugar addict some food? What time is it?” 

“11:30 in the morning.” All four archangels chorus. 

Sam shivered. “Creepy. Okay. Lunch for me and Jack. We can get food and then we can make our way around the grounds.” 

Sam led the way out from behind the tent. He found a map of the fair on a wall. “So looks like, lunch, rides/games, animals and then we can come back for dinner and then a few more rides. Sounds like a plan?” 

“Yes Samuel.” Raphael spoke. 

“It’s Sam. Just call me Sam.” Sam led the way to the food area. Going to the fair with four archangels and a nephilim. How hard can it be? 

 

**********

Sam collapsed in the closest chair in the bunker. 

Dean came in followed by Cas. “How’d it go?” 

“Shut up.” Sam groaned. “We nearly got kicked out and they followed us throughout the whole fair. Your corn dogs are in the kitchen.” 

Dean grabbed them and bit into one. “Hmmm.” He hummed. “Thanks Sammy.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I am never doing that again.” Sam grouched. 

Dean laughed. “That’s why I didn’t go.” 

“Raphael wanted to kidnap the animals when he saw how they were treated. Gabriel nearly smote someone when they flirted with me. Lucifer almost broke a ride because Jack wanted it to go faster and Michael was the only normal one. He was quiet and asked a lot of questions.” Sam rubbed his forehead. “I think no more family outings for a while.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who was stupid enough to go with them.” Dean ate the last corndog. 

 

Cas was hovering quietly the whole time around Dean. “Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long day.” 

“Yeah. Jack’s already asleep.” Sam yawned. “Goodnight. Hope your corn dogs were worth it.” 

Sam headed off to his empty bed. Sam slumped into the mattress with a sigh. Sam jumped when an arm came around his waist. 

“Hey Sammich.” Gabriel put his face in Sam’s neck. His breath tickled Sam’s skin. 

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam sighed. 

“I’m sorry for my brothers. They haven’t been around humans in centuries.” Gabriel sounded subdued. “I can try and educate them more.” 

Sam turned over so he was face to face with Gabriel. “It’s fine.” Sam reached out and pushed some fallen hair back behind Gabriel’s ear. “I had a fun day. Jack had fun. That is important.” 

Gabriel moved closer. He purred. 

Sam frowned. “Are you purring?” 

“Yes. Hush and go to sleep.” Gabriel closed his eyes. The purring deepened. 

Sam gave a short laugh before following Gabriel’s instructions. His eyes slipped close and the rumbling of the archangel soothed him to sleep. 

Sam woke slightly in the night to Gabriel kissing his forehead. “Bye Sam. See you soon.” 

“G’briel.” Sam slurred. “Love you.” 

Gabriel was quiet. “Love you too Moose.” 

Sam fell back asleep. He had work at the candy shop in the morning. 

*************

THREE MONTHS LATER….

Sam had seen Gabriel four more times since the fair. After the day, Gabriel acted weird. He was more subdued but he was also more affectionate. Sam had never had more hugs and kisses and touches on the days he has seen Gabriel than in the rest of his life. 

Dean was now seven months into his soul/grace pregnancy. 

Dean, Cas, Sam and Jack were watching TV together. Some wild west show of Dean’s. Dean got a look of panic on his face and paused the show. 

“How is she getting out of me?” Dean looked frantically over at Cas. “Please don’t say the way she got in.”

 

Cas sighed. “I told you before Dean, she wasn’t made the traditional way. She was created when my grace and your soul touched. They broke off and combined into Kaycie. When she is ready she will let you know and I will pull her out with the soul touching thing angels do.” 

“Isn’t there a less painful way to have her? Isn’t there a blade that only cuts through soul so it won’t hurt as bad?” Dean leaned into Cas. 

Sam frowned. “I might have read about one. I can’t remember where. I think it was in Gabriel’s library.” 

“Gabriel could always deliver her. He has a more gentle touch than myself.” Castiel offered. 

“No.” Dean shook his head rapidly. “I want you to do it.” 

Apparently that was all Dean wanted to speak on the subject. He snagged the remote and pressed play. 

Sam’s mind was racing. He stood to his feet absently and left the room. He needed to research the best way to have Kaycie. For her and Evie’s sake. 

**************

TWO MONTHS LATER…..

Dean was now nine months along. He was barely moving and Castiel was more overprotective than ever. Sam and Jack were no longer allowed near Dean. Dean spent all his time in his and Cas’ nest. 

Last month, Sam and Gabriel had transformed the room next to Dean and Cas’ into a nursery. 

Dean had told them, through Cas, what he wanted. 

Dark wood crib and blue sheets. Dark wood changing table and all dark wood furniture. Blue walls and blue accents. 

Gabriel had snapped and a full wardrobe of clothes was along the wall. 

Cas came in with a handful of dark feathers. He ordered them to leave. He spent a good hour in there. 

When Sam was allowed back in, feathers lined the edge of the crib. Dark big feathers were weaved along the bars and the softest looking down feathers was laid on the inside. Dean’s old green flannel was set in the center like an extra sheet. 

Sam wanted desperately to see what his crib would look like when Gabriel was done with it. Sam backed out of the room and closed the door softly. 

Everything was ready for Kaycie’s arrival. All that was needed was for the baby to let them know when she is ready. 

*************

It was the end of February when Kaycie decided to make her appearance. 

Dean was sitting in the living room that they had converted. He yelped as a searing hot pain laced through his very being. 

Cas was instantly by his side. “What is it?” He demanded. 

“It’s just very hot where she is.” Dean pushed Cas’ hands away. 

“How hot? Burning hot?” Cas narrowed his eyes. 

“Yes. It’s nothing.” Dean waved him off. 

“It’s not nothing. She is ready to come out.” Cas helped Dean to the medical room they had found a few months ago. 

“Sam?” Castiel called. While Cas really didn’t want Sam there, (it went against his instincts) he knew Dean would want Sam in the room.

Sam came down the hall at a run. “Hey.” He panted for air. “Jack said Kaycie was coming. I have the knife.” 

It was a blur to Dean. One moment it was hot heat and the next a burning slice was made across his stomach. After that a baby’s wail met his ears. 

Kaycie was laid across his chest. She has tufts of blonde hair and big blue eyes stared up at him. 

In that second Dean knew why his mother did what she did. He would do anything for this tiny little being in his arms. He would go to hell again. He would die for her if it meant keeping her safe. 

“Hey Kaycie.” Dean cooed. 

The baby nephilim turned her blue eyes on Dean. She stared past him as Cas came closer. Cas’ black wings came around the both of them. A deep purr rumbled from the angel’s chest. 

“I want to change her middle name.” Cas spoke softly. 

“To what?” Dean looked up from Kaycie. 

“Neveah.” Cas wouldn’t take his eyes off Kaycie. “It’s heaven spelled backwards. Kaycie Neveah Winchester.” 

Dean thought it over. “Deal. Kaycie Neveah Winchester.” 

Both turned their gaze to Kaycie as she let out a tiny yawn. She settled down in her Dad’s arms and went to sleep. 

“I hope she will always fall asleep this easy.” Dean murmured. He was so wrong. 

**************

THREE MONTHS LATER….

Kaycie cried and cried. She refused to sleep. Dean tried everything. Singing songs, rocking her, leaving her to cry it out but Kaycie was too stubborn. 

Dean or Cas would always crack first if they left her to cry it out. Songs would make her cry harder. Rocking her would make her sick. 

Dean huffed in frustration as Kaycie would not go down for a nap. “Come on Sweetie Pie. Go to sleep.” 

Kaycie screwed her face up and wailed. 

“Damn it.” Dean cursed. 

Sam walked by the room. He stopped and leaned against the door jam. “We need some groceries. I can’t. Gabriel is supposed to stop by and Jack is busy. Can you or Cas go?” 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. “She’s not going to sleep any time soon.” 

Dean packed up Kaycie’s diaper bag, a few toys and her blanket. He strapped her in the car seat in the impala and backed out of the garage. 

He turned on the radio and was halfway to the store when the sudden silence made him check on Kaycie. She was sound asleep. 

The radio was playing a Metallica song and the impala’s engine was rumbling. 

Dean had a realization. Kaycie would fall asleep in the car. He was so stupid. 

It was the same way to knock out Sam as a kid. Put him in the impala and drive for a few hours and Sam would always be out. It still worked even with Sam as an adult. 

The song ended and Kaycie began to stir. Dean quickly switched the radio for a tape and fast forwarded to the song. 

“Nothing Else Matters. Good choice Sweetie.” Dean by passes the town and drove through the back roads. 

He drove for two hours over the same roads. 

Forty minutes into the drive, Dean’s phone rang. “No.” He whispered. He grabbed the ringing cell and answered it quickly. 

“Dean, did you get lost?” Sam’s voice came through the speakers. 

“No.” Dean spoke quietly. “Kaycie is finally asleep. I’m driving around to keep her that way.” 

“Oh.” Sam’s voice lowered in volume. “You found a way to get her to sleep? The impala? Really?” 

“It worked for you.” Dean shrugged. “You had trouble sleeping as a kid. Dad would drive around in the impala and you were always out.” 

The song ended and Dean rewound the tape. 

Sam made a noise. “Hey, Gabriel’s here. He and I are going to go out. See you later.” 

“Where’s my niece?” Gabriel’s voice sounded in the background. “I brought her a gift.” 

Dean smiled. He never would’ve thought he would have this. He looked in the rearview mirror at his daughter as she slept. “Have fun on your date. See you when you get home.” Dean hung up. He checked one last time on Kaycie. He had to share this with Cas. Maybe he could find something that would help?


	4. Chapter 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Kaycie 4 months…  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

They needed to figure something out. They couldn’t drive and Kaycie needed to go to sleep. She was a cranky baby right now. 

Cas was watching her while Dean and Sam had a day off. There was a hunt a few towns over. Cas volunteered to stay behind with Kaycie. 

Cas currently did not have access to the impala and Kaycie would just not stop crying. Cas held her in his arms and walked to his and Dean’s nest. 

“Come on Honey Bee.” Cas murmured. “You need some sleep.” 

Kaycie whimpered softly. 

“I know, but Dad isn’t here.” He rubbed her tiny back. “Please go to sleep.” He pleaded. 

Cas sighed. He sat in the nest and laid back with Kaycie spread across his chest. His wings instinctively wrapped around the precious bundle on his chest. Cas marveled as Kaycie’s eyes drooped. It wasn’t enough to get her to sleep, but it worked to make her sleepy. Cas remembered the song Dean sang to her every night. 

Cas began singing in his deep baritone. Kaycie was asleep before he even reached the chorus. 

Cas tipped his head back into the pillows. “Thank you Father.” He prayed. Cas got comfortable. He kept his wings wrapped around Kaycie and hummed softly. 

When he was sure she was asleep and wouldn’t wake up soon, he slowly got to his feet and walked to the nursery. He placed her in the little nest he made for her. He tucked her blanket over her and placed Dean’s shirt near her face. Close enough so she could smell his scent but far enough away so she could breathe. 

He watched over her as she slept. He sat in the chair in the room. He never thought he could have this. This was his Heaven. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Kaycie 6 months….  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dean bit his lip as he wrangled Kaycie into her outfit. “Hold still Sweetie Pie.” He muttered. 

Dean snapped on the onesie that he had found for Gabriel. ‘I get 99% of my awesomeness from my Uncle Gabriel.’ 

Dean pulled up Kaycie’s baby jeans and pulled socks on her feet. “Done. Let’s go see your uncle, Sweetie Pie.”

Dean scooped up the baby and carried her into the main room of the bunker. “Is he here?” Dean sat at the table with Kaycie held in his lap. 

“Not yet.” Sam sounded eager. 

Dean would be too, if he only got to see Cas a few times in a year. Dean thought back. Gabriel might’ve been here a grand total of fifteen times since he started his training. 

A flutter of wings was heard and Gabriel practically mauled Sam. 

Dean covered Kaycie’s eyes with his hand. “Hey, baby in the room.” 

Gabriel pulled back and went over to Kaycie. He stopped as he saw what she was wearing. “Dean?” 

Dean shrugged. “I’m her father. Not her uncle.” 

Gabriel lit up in a huge smile. “Thanks Dean. Can I..?” 

Dean held Kaycie out to Gabriel. 

Gabriel swiftly took Kaycie and began chattering to her. “Hey Chickadee. Miss me?” 

Dean frowned as it seemed like Gabriel and Kaycie were having a conversation. “Can he understand her?” Dean asked Cas. 

“Yes. Archangels can understand all languages. Past and present. I can pick out a word here and there but I’m not as good as an archangel.” Castiel watched Gabriel with Kaycie like a hawk. 

After a while Gabriel came back over with Kaycie. “Which one of you is Daddy?” 

Dean frowned. “She can’t talk yet. We don’t know what she calls us.” 

Castiel held out his arms. “That would be me.” 

Dean looked at Cas. “She calls you Daddy? What does she call me?” 

“Yes and you are Dad.” Castiel soothed Kaycie. “Hey Honey Bee.” 

“Look at you Castiel.” Gabriel whistled. “From soldier of heaven to Daddy.” 

“Are you okay Gabriel?” Cas looked at Gabriel with concern. 

“Yeah.” Gabriel stared at Sam wistfully. “We decided to not bond until I’m done with my training.” Gabriel screwed his face up at the word training. “I have five more months. Seems I have been slacking lately, according to Michael.” 

“It will go by quickly.” Castiel promised. 

“I hope so.” Gabriel sighed. “I can’t contain my grace forever.” 

“Dude.” Dean made a face. “I didn’t need to hear that.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “So mature Deano.” He snarked. 

Dean laughed. “I just realized. Sam is a giant and Gabriel is a midget. Their kids are either going to be tall or short.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Five eight was a perfectly normal height.” 

“Yeah, sure. A few hundred years ago.” Dean snarked back. 

“Evie seemed perfectly fine to me.” Gabriel waved a hand around. 

“Evie is a girl. You are a guy. Five eight is short for a guy.” Dean countered. 

“You know something Winchester…” Gabriel stood tall. 

“What shorty?” Dean snapped back. 

Kaycie’s cry cut through the tension. Dean immediately went over to her. 

“What’s wrong Sweetie Pie?” Dean took Kaycie from Cas. 

“She’s hungry.” Gabriel snorted at something. “She wants the ‘mushy food’.” 

“Baby food?” Dean frowned. “We’ve still been giving her milk mostly.” 

“Yeah. Not anymore bucko. She clearly wants baby food.” Gabriel cocked his head as if listening to something far away. “She likes the orange kind.” 

“Orange kind?” Dean looked thoughtful. “She likes the carrots? Really?” 

“Older Kaycie did say she like salads.” Sam reminded. 

“Weirdo.” Dean carried the baby to the kitchen. “Carrots it is. Come on shortstack. I made lunch.” 

The small family sat and ate together. Dean fed Kaycie carrot flavored baby food and Kaycie ate every bite. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Kaycie 9 months…..  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dean was making dinner when it happened. He was stirring the spaghetti sauce on the stove. Kaycie was placed in her highchair. 

Dean hummed as Kaycie banged away on her tray with a spoon. Kaycie babbled after each bang. 

*bang* *bang* *bang* 

A flutter of wings was heard and Kaycie let out a squeal. Dean almost burnt himself as Kaycie yelled. 

“Daddy!” 

Dean jerked the spoon in the sauce and it splattered his shirt. Dean spun around to see Kaycie trying to grab Cas. 

“Daddy!” She called. 

Cas scooped the baby from the chair with a big grin. “Hey Honey Bee.” 

Dean snapped a picture with his phone. “No fair.” Dean turned back to the sauce. “I wanted to be her first word.” 

“Dada.” Kaycie sounded sad. 

“No Honey Bee. He’s not mad.” Cas swayed with Kaycie. 

Dean flipped off the burner. He came over to Cas and Kaycie. “Hey Kaycie.” Dean took his daughter from Cas. “Want to help me cook?” 

Kaycie grinned and babbled at him. 

Dean held her well away from the spaghetti sauce as he stirred it. The burner was still off so it wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Dada.” Kaycie leaned in close and pressed her lips to Dean’s cheek in a sloppy kiss. 

Dean looked over at Cas. “This can’t be normal. She’s nine months old.” 

“She is half angel, Dean.” Cas reminded. “She is smarter than your average infant.” 

Dean looked down at Kaycie. She was staring at him with a look of concern across her face. Dean smiled and tweaked her nose. 

Kaycie let out a laugh. “Dada no.” 

Dean hugged her close. He had to appreciate the here and now. He just hoped she would be a child while she could.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam prepared carefully. It had been over a year since Gabriel had left. He was due to finish training tonight. 

Sam knew the instant he was done he would be here and Sam would be mauled by a trickster angel. 

Kaycie, his niece, was eleven months old. She had yet to walk. 

Sam entered the living room to see Kaycie sleeping in Cas’ arms and Dean playing idly with nothing in midair. Sam realized he must be grooming Cas’ wings. 

Sam paused. 

“Hey Sam.” Dean had a huge grin on his face. “Kaycie took her first steps.” 

“I missed it?” Sam watched Kaycie sleep. 

“Yeah. I got pictures.” Dean held up his phone. 

“Sam?” Gabriel called. “Where’d you go, Moose?” 

Sam stepped out in the hall. “I’m right here. Kaycie took her first steps.” 

Gabriel’s smile was predatory. He dragged Sam down into a dirty kiss. It was all teeth and tongue. Gabriel pulled back when Sam was almost out of air. “Tonight, you are mine Moose.” 

Sam grinned. “Hello to you too.” 

Cas laid Kaycie on the couch with her blanket. He stood up and stretched. “Thank you Dean.” Cas turned to face Gabriel and Sam. “You can wait just a little longer Gabriel. Kaycie is still here.” 

Gabriel sighed. He entered the room. “We should have a little party. It will take my mind off of it. Please?” 

Dean looked at Kaycie. “Go for it. Nothing too lavish. Simple is the way to go.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Spoil sport.” He snapped and a table was against the wall with pie, a small cake, burgers and a veggie platter on top of it. Honey cookies were added as an afterthought. “That good enough?” 

“That’s perfect Gabriel.” Sam leaned against the archangel. 

Gabriel shifted. “Don’t touch me right now Sam. I am hanging on by a thread.” 

Sam moved away. “Later.” Sam promised. “You can maul me all you want.” 

Dean gagged. “Enough of that.” 

Cas took the lead as he began waking up Kaycie. As soon as she was awake, Gabriel scooped her up. Anything to take his mind off of Sam. 

The minute Dean left the room with a warning to keep it down, Gabriel was all over Sam.

“Come on Mate.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam landed on a fluffy mattress. 

Sam groaned as he was stripped naked with a snap of fingers. Gabriel was almost feral in his need. 

“Been waiting so long. You are mine.” Snatches of words left his mouth between kisses and bites. 

Sam felt true bliss. Sam blacked out from it. 

Sam came to with Gabriel lying next to him. His wings were draped over Sam and a deep puring was coming from him. 

“G’briel.” Sam slurred. 

“You okay?” Gabriel jumped up and was hovering. “Do you need anything? Water? Food?” 

“It worked?” Sam sat up heavily. 

Gabriel’s hands were behind Sam’s back, lifting him up. “Yep. Careful Moose.” 

Pillows were shoved behind his back. Sam sighed. “Gabriel I’m fine.” 

Golden wings ruffled in worry. Sam stared. “They are beautiful.” Sam breathed. 

The wings arched in a dominant display. Gabriel kissed Sam. “Thanks.” 

“Can I…?” Sam held out his hand to the wings. 

Gabriel held them back. “Not right now. That will lead to some stuff we are not ready for at the moment.” 

Sam placed his hand on his chest. 

Gabriel was near him again. “Are you okay? Do you need something? Are you in pain?” 

“I”m fine. Seriously. I’m good Gabriel.” Sam yawned. “I’m kinda tired though.” 

Gabriel snapped and the pillows behind him disappeared. Gabriel’s hands were on his back. He gently lowered Sam to the bed. Gabriel fussed over the blankets and pillows. 

Sam let him fuss. Sam sighed. Gabriel laid next to him but far enough away that Sam felt left out. Sam moved over into Gabriel’s body. “Don’t let me sleep alone again? I missed you.” 

“Never again, Sam.” Gabriel swore. “I love you.” Gabriel hesitantly wrapped his wings around his hunter. 

Sam sighed and cuddled closer. His eyes slipped closed. So it begins. 

************

ONE MONTH LATER….

Sam tried to frost the cake for Kaycie’s first birthday. The archangels were going to stop by. Bobby was coming to the bunker and Sam was nervous. You couldn’t tell he was expecting, but the way Gabriel was acting is a dead giveaway. 

Speaking of Gabriel… The archangel was sitting at the table in the chair closest to Sam. He was watching him like a hawk. 

Sam leaned into the counter as he thought. He didn’t know what Bobby’s reaction would be seeing Kaycie. Sure he saw her when she was older but that seemed like a dream. 

“Sam? Sam!” 

Gabriel’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Okay, you need a break. Sit. Now.” 

“Gabriel, I’m fine.” Sam got back to work but the spatula vanished from his hand to reappear in Gabriel’s. 

“I’m not asking. Sit down. You look like you are about to pass out. I will not have my mate doing that. Take a breather.” Gabriel gestured with the spatula. 

Sam sighed. He sat in the offered chair. 

“Now, what’s running through that thick cro-magnon skull of yours?” Gabriel went over to the cake and expertly started frosting it. 

“I’m worried.” Sam revealed. 

“About Bobby? You shouldn’t be. He was accepting of alternate Kaycie and Evie.” Gabriel soothed his worries. “Just you wait, he’s going to be completely wrapped around Kaycie’s little finger. We all are. Evie will be worse because she’s my kid.” 

Sam smiled. “Thanks Gabriel.” 

“Don’t tell no one. Gotta have my big scary archangel reputation or no one will listen to me.” Gabriel shot a grin over at Sam. 

“We all know you are a soft gooey cream puff for Kaycie, Gabriel. Having Evie won’t change that. If anything it will make you worse.” Dean entered the kitchen. “Wow. That is some cake.” 

“Thanks, Deano.” Gabriel smirked. “I have been on this planet for a long time. I am an excellent baker and decorator.” 

The cake looked like the ruffles of Belle’s dress from Beauty and the Beast. It was Kaycie’s favorite show. Gabriel snapped and the frosting turned yellow. “Still chocolate but yellow colored.” 

Sam stood to his feet. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Sit back down.” Gabriel pointed a finger at the table. 

“I’m going to go sit in the living room.” Sam protested. “It has more comfier chairs.” 

Gabriel snapped again and the cake had a cover on it, the spatula magically cleaned itself, and the frosting was put away. 

Gabriel followed behind Sam the whole way. 

Sam sighed and let Gabriel have his way. He learned with Cas and Dean that it was better to pick and choose his battles. When Gabriel got ridiculous, Sam let him know. 

Sam settled into an armchair. Gabriel brought out a blanket and tucked it around Sam. He snapped and a mug of warm apple cider appeared in his hands. He passed it to Sam. A pillow was tucked behind his back to support him. 

Sam shook his head indulgently. “Gabriel, I’m a little over one month along. Chill out or you are going to worry yourself to death before she even gets here. I’ll be left to raise our headstrong girl by myself.” 

“Nope.” Gabriel growled. “Don’t even think that. I will fight tooth and nail to come back to you two.” 

Sam laughed. “Okay Gabriel. But seriously, take a chill pill. Come sit with me. The birthday girl is sleeping and Bobby should arrive soon. Come take a breather before the chaos happens.” 

Gabriel sat on the arm of the chair Sam was sitting in. His wings tucked around Sam and Gabriel’s arm rested across the back of Sam’s neck. 

Sam leaned into Gabriel and enjoyed the quiet while he could. It wouldn’t be this tranquil for long. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
THREE MONTHS LATER….   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam stared in the mirror at the small pudge he was sporting. Evie was making her presence known. Sam had been craving apple cider and sweets. Any kind of sugar or fattening food, Sam ate it. 

Funnel cake, french fries and corn dogs at the fair they went to. (A different one than the one they almost got kicked out of.)

Ice cream and cupcakes when they went shopping for baby stuff. 

Chocolate and strawberries, key lime pie, lemon bars, brownies, peanut butter cookies, you name it and Sam had tried it. 

The worst was that Evie apparently really loved bacon cheeseburgers. Dean had laughed so loud when Sam made that fact known. 

Evie hated vegetables and salad. If Sam tried eating a salad, he would spend the night in the bathroom. The only veggies Evie seemed to like was broccoli and potatoes. Any way Sam could get potatoes, he would devour them. It was a toss up on whether Evie felt like having broccoli or not. 

Evie loved fruit. She mainly liked the tropical ones. Pineapple, mangos and oranges being her favorites. Grapes and raspberries she also liked. Sam was grateful that Evie liked some healthy stuff. 

In all food was a nightmare for his body. Sam gained weight not just on his stomach, his arms and thighs looked a little fatter. Sam needed to hit the gym the second Evie was out of him. 

Sam pulled his shirt down and made his way to the room next to Gabriel and his. It was going to be their nursery. Room 34 was painted a light pink color. Gold writing on one wall spelled out Evelyn Joanna Winchester. Gold flowers bloomed all across the walls. A light wooden crib was against one wall and pink sheets were covering the small baby mattress. The nursery was the complete opposite of Dean and Cas’. 

Gabriel had been working in there for a while. Sam poked his head in to see Gabriel concentrating. He was putting together a rocking chair. Sam leaned against the wall watching him. Gabriel turned to read something and jumped. His wings flared out in his shock. 

“Damn it.” Gabriel cursed. “You scared me. I thought you were one of my brothers. They have been threatening to come down and help me make this.” 

Sam smiled. “They are welcome to help. I’m not stopping them.” 

Gabriel gave a short growl. “No. They are not welcome.” 

Sam went over and studied the walls. “You are a good painter.” 

“I should. I studied with Da Vinci.” Gabriel shrugged off Sam’s awe. “Learned a lot from Leo.” 

Sam shook his head. “Nothing you say will ever not surprise me.” 

Gabriel looked up and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Sam laughed. His stomach growled. “Oh my word. She is a monster.” Sam groaned. 

“What do you want?” Gabriel raised his hand to snap. 

“Tropical fruit medley.” Sam pleaded. He had learned to not say the s-word. 

Gabriel clicked his fingers and a bowl with a fork appeared in Sam’s lap. “Thanks.” Sam called as he left the room. 

“I see. You just use me for my power.” Gabriel followed Sam from the room. 

Sam took a bite of mango and papaya. “Pretty much.” He spoke around a mouthful of food. 

Gabriel looked away, hurt. 

Sam swallowed his bite and kissed Gabriel. “I love you for you. You annoying cute trickster.” 

Gabriel smiled. 

“I mean, I don’t get fat for just anyone you know.” Sam continued, cheering up his mate. 

“I hope not.” Gabriel growled the words out. “You are mine.” 

Sam held the bowl high as Gabriel rubbed his wings down his body. “Hey! Don’t spill my fruit!” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
TWO MONTHS LATER….  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam was six months along. Gabriel was being secretive. He was working on a project with light pink cloth. Everytime Sam came across him working on it, Gabriel would snap and the bunch of fabric would disappear. He started it about a month ago and Sam recently have been finding soft cotton all over Gabriel. 

Sam came across Gabriel furiously finish sewing something. Gabriel looked up. “Sam! Stay there for a second.” Gabriel bit off the end of the thread. He tied it securely in a knot. He held up his project. 

Sam’s heart melted. 

It was a pink cat. The fabric looked soft and plush. Purple fabric made ear and paw pads. A pink ribbon was tied around its neck. A gold feather was embroidered on the ribbon. 

“You made that?” Sam asked. 

“Yep.” Gabriel looked nervous. “Part of my instincts. I guess Evie can have it.” 

Sam came over and rubbed a finger over the cat. “It’s so soft.” The fabric felt fuzzy beneath his fingers. 

Gabriel looked embarrassed. “My brothers will come up with better gifts. I just wanted her to have something homemade.” 

“I love it and I’m sure she will love it, too.” Sam promised. “Can we go put it in her crib?” 

Gabriel stood up and led the way down the hall to the nursery. They placed the stuffed toy in the crib and stood at the doorway looking at the room. 

“It’s beautiful. You did a good job Gabriel.” Sam wasn’t watching his mate, so he missed the bright happy smile he had. 

“Yeah. It just needs a few more things.” Gabriel added. “They can be placed later.” 

Sam shut off the light and closed the door. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand. “I could eat. How about you?” 

“Come on Moose. Let’s get you some food.” Gabriel led the way down the hall. 

“Ooh. Can you make homemade pizza again? I am dying for some.” Sam followed after Gabriel. 

“Sure Sam. If you don’t mind waiting for a bit.” Gabriel entered the kitchen. 

“Uncle Sam.” Kaycie waved from her highchair. “Hi!” 

“Look at you sweetie.” Sam sat in the chair next to her. “You are talking so much now.” 

A bowl of grapes was set in front of Sam. “Thanks Gabriel.” 

Gabriel rolled up his sleeves and set about making his mate some pizza. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
THREE MONTHS LATER…  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Damn.” Sam breathed deeply as he woke up from a dead sleep. “Dean was not kidding with this.” A burning hot heat was searing his insides. 

Gabriel was instantly by his side. “Sam?” 

“Get Dean.” Sam took another deep breath. “I think she’s ready.” 

Sam was ushered down the hall to the medical room. He laid in a bed, wincing at the heat. Dean came in the room, followed by Cas. 

Sam laid a hand over his eyes as three sets of wing flutters came from down the hall. 

“How are you doing Sammy?” Dean put a cool cloth on his chest. 

“I’m good. Been better.” Sam yelped as an insistent wave of heat blasted through him. “She’s demanding.” 

Dean was shoved to the side as Gabriel came closer. He was frantic. “Sam? Sam, Moose?” 

“Gabriel.” Sam laid a hot hand on the side of Gabriel’s face. “Take a deep breath. I need you calm for this.” 

Gabriel followed Sam’s advice. “Raphael is going to help you. He’s the best healer in Heaven and I can’t deny him his right to deliver his niece. I’ll be right here Moose.” 

Sam’s world narrowed to the burn of the knife and the cool soothing grip of Gabriel. It expanded a few minutes later when a lusty wail shouted through the bunker. 

Sam watched as Gabriel cradled their daughter. Evie had dark hair and her golden eyes were open. She was studying Gabriel. Sam swore she smirked as she stared at the archangel. 

Gabriel came closer and laid her in Sam’s arms. “Look at her. So tiny.” 

“She will be big soon enough, Gabriel.” Raphael spoke. He ushered Dean and Cas from the room. “We will be waiting to meet her when you are ready.” 

Gabriel nodded absently, his attention was focused on Evie. “Are we keeping her name the same?” 

“Yes. I like it. It is a good name and I’m sure Jo would be honored.” Sam held Evie closer as she shifted her attention to Sam. Sam fell for those golden orbs. Both sets. He looked up at Gabriel. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Sam. Both of you.” Gabriel’s hand dropped to Evelyn’s head. Her whole head fit in his palm. Evie closed her eyes. 

“Are you going to back off now that she is born?” Sam lifted a hand to rest over Gabriel’s jaw. 

“Nope. This little girl is not leaving me until she is four hundred fifty years old. Maybe not even then.” Gabriel sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

“Can we go to our nest?” Sam tried to stand up.

Gabriel smiled softly. “Of course.” Gabriel helped Sam up and down the hall. Their family had all left back to their homes. 

That night, Sam slept deeply, careful of the precious bundle tucked into his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Evie was so much easier to take naps than Kaycie. All it took was Sam or Gabriel holding her and her cat toy that Gabriel made her. 

Gabriel was surprised at how much Evie loved the toy. She would not go anywhere without it. It had been two months since she was born. They forgot the toy one time and they never forgot it again. It involved lots of concerned people and a trip to a grocery store best forgotten. 

Sam rocked Evie and placed her in the little nest Gabriel made her. The gold feathers contrasted nicely with the pink of the sheets. 

Evie snuffled. 

Sam smiled softly. He brushed some dark hair from her forehead. Already her hair was long. Sam didn’t want to cut it. It was too pretty. 

Sam flicked on the nightlight, turned on the baby monitor, flipped off the main light and closed the door with a quiet click. 

Kaycie had taken to Evie like a mama duck to her babies. Kaycie was only a year old but she loved her cousin. 

Sam entered the kitchen. “Hey, Evie’s down for a nap. I’m going for a run.” Sam tossed the baby monitor to Dean. “Watch her for me?” 

“Yeah. Be back soon, I’m making dinner. I figured you could have salad while the rest of us munch on some tacos.” Dean caught the monitor one handed. 

“Thank you Dean.” Sam headed out the door of the bunker. 

The story the girls had given about the British men of letters, caused Gabriel to change the locks on the bunker. No one could enter it without the new key. 

Sam tucked the key away and set out on his run, thankful he could exercise again. 

Sam ran for two miles befores heading back, making his run a total of four miles. Sam entered the bunker with a smile. Evie was awake. Evie’s laughter was contagious. 

Sam came into the kitchen to see Jack, Cas, Dean, Kaycie, Gabriel and Evie were around the table. 

“Dude! Go shower! You stink.” Dean called. 

“Sure jerk.” Sam snapped without thinking. 

Dean’s response of “Bitch.” was a knee jerk reaction as much as Sam’s. 

Both brothers froze and looked at Kaycie. The impressionable toddler was looking between them. 

“Bitch?” She repeated. 

“Good going Dean. Kaycie, we don’t say that.” Cas reprimanded gently. 

“But Dad said it.” Kaycie whined. 

“And Dad will be in trouble. He has to clean the dishes after dinner all by himself.” Cas spoke to her firmly. “If you say it you will be in equal trouble. Time out for ten minutes.” 

Dean grumbled under his breath. 

“Dean.” Cas snapped. 

“Sorry. He’s right Sweetie Pie. We don’t say that. I was bad to say that.” Dean shot a look over at Sam. “Go shower Sam. Dinner is almost ready.” 

Sam held back a laugh. He shared an amused look with Gabriel. He leaned over to give Gabriel a kiss but Gabriel held him back. 

“No kisses until you shower. You smell.” Gabriel ordered. 

“Uncle Sam smells.” Kaycie looked over at her Daddy. 

“Gabriel will be helping Dean with dishes.” Cas announced. “We don’t say that as well.”

“But…” Kaycie pouted. “Fine. I won’t say nothing.” 

Sam laughed the whole way out of the room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
TWO MONTHS LATER….  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam struggled with the squirming baby. He was trying to give her a bath. “Hold still Evie.” Sam held her as tight as he dared and lowered her into the water. 

Evie squealed and splashed water everywhere. 

“Aw, Evie.” Sam groaned. His whole front was soaked. He would have to change shirts before dinner. 

It was Dean’s birthday today and they were going out as a family. Gabriel had picked the place for them to eat. He was very secretive about it. 

Sam held onto Evie with one hand and grabbed the baby soap with the other. He shampooed her hair and then washed her little body. He rinsed her off and lifted her from the sink. “Done.” Sam looked down. He was soaking wet while Evie was clean as a whistle. 

Evie’s laughter made him look up. Sam narrowed his eyes on her. 

“You think this is funny, you little monster? I bet you don’t do this for your Papa.” Sam wrapped Evie in a towel and dried her off. He tossed a towel over his shoulder for himself and carried the laughing baby down the hall. 

He entered his room and placed Evie in the nest. He stripped off his shirt and dried his torso. He placed a fresh flannel on and got in the nest to dress the rolling girl. 

“Come here Evie.” Sam picked her up. 

Sam had discovered (to his horror and Gabriel’s delight) that Evie hated wearing clothes. She loved being free and wearing as little as possible. Getting her dressed was one thing, getting her to wear shoes, was another nightmare all in itself. 

Sam clipped the onesie in place. He had laughed when Gabriel made it appear. In honor of the onesie that Dean got for Gabriel, Gabriel had gotten one for Evie for Dean. 

It was a pink onesie that proudly stated: ‘I get my ninja skills from my Uncle Dean’. 

Sam pulled up a jean skirt and black tights. He tried to put socks and shoes on her but only succeeded in the socks when he promised Evie he would let her have some applesauce for dinner. 

Sam sighed and gave up on the shoes. “You are a stinker.” He tickled her tummy. 

Evie shrieked in laughter. 

Sam gathered Evie to his chest. He snagged Evie’s cat toy and the diaper bag. He walked into the kitchen to meet the rest of the family. 

Gabriel met him at the door. He took Evie from Sam. “Was she any trouble?” 

Sam snorted. “A wardrobe change and no shoes should give you a hint.” 

Gabriel headed deeper into the room. “Dean Winchester, you were born thirty something years ago on this day. Tonight, we celebrate you.” Gabriel snapped and everyone was transported to a beach. 

Wooden posts held up fairy lights. A huge picnic table held a pile of bacon cheeseburgers and fries. A covered dish was placed on the end. Chairs lined a fire pit. A bonfire was blazing. Marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate pieces were laid on a tray next to the covered dish. 

“Bon appetit.” Gabriel waved his hand. 

Everyone piled food on their plates and sat in the chairs. Laughter echoed as Dean had two burgers on his plate. 

Dean’s jaw dropped when he saw Evie’s outfit. “Thanks Gabriel.” No more was said on the subject. 

The babies were passed around and Sam was happy to have his family around him. 

At the end of the night, Kaycie was passed out in Cas’ arms and Evie’s eyes were slipping closed. Her arms were wrapped around her cat toy and she was curled up in Gabriel’s arms. 

Sam stood up when Gabriel snapped everyone home. Sam took his daughter and carried her down the hall. He opened the door to room 34 with his hip. 

Gabriel watched as Sam undressed Evie and put pajamas on her. “Do you regret it? Meeting me?” 

“Never.” Sam swore. He tucked Evie in and came to stand next to Gabriel. “I will never regret it. We have Evie and I’m happy. You make me happy.” 

Gabriel crossed his arms. “Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we never met. I probably wouldn’t have this.” 

“Don’t. Please.” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “I don’t want to think about that. I can’t imagine life now without Evie or you. Can we just…” Sam took a deep breath. “Can we just focus on the here and now? No what if’s or what could have happened. That future is no more. This is our future and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Gabriel was quiet for a bit. “You’re right. I love you Moose.” 

“I love you too. Both of my cute annoying tricksters.” Sam led Gabriel away. “Let’s let her sleep. We’re not creepers like Cas.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Do tell.” 

“Well,” Sam began. 

This was their life now. They loved it. Sam and Dean were happy. They had their significant others and their kids. They had something they never thought they would have. More family than each other. 

This was their life and they loved it.


End file.
